Telling them
by mechanicsofaheart1
Summary: Written for Femslash Exchange. This is a short, almost crack fic where Emma and Regina wake up to the brilliant idea to tell their parents they are dating. Cora is alive in here cuz I love her that much and won't ever let her go. But the relationship might not be surprise to some of them.


**Title: **Telling them

**Author: **mechanicsofaheart1

**Giftee: **MADAMPRESIDENT

**Rating: **T rating

**Characters/Pairing: **Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Cora Mills, Snow White, Charming, Tinkerbell, Granny, Ruby/ Swan Queen, Snowing

**Word Count: **1908

**Spoilers: **No spoilers.

**Warnings: **Cora is alive! In my universe she is.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters. If I did this would have happened already**.**

**Summary: **Regina and Emma are telling their parents that they are dating.

**Link to the original post: (ouat-ff-xchange) (livejournal) (com/5379) (html)**

**Just put dots where the space is.**

**Beta: **My fairy

**Notes:** Um... I got out of writer's block with this. Enjoy.

* * *

"So tomorrow is Christmas Eve." Regina said.

She had just woken up and saw that Emma had just emerged from the bathroom water dripping onto the expensive carpet.

I hate her.

Emma was naked and the water drops were cascading from her golden hair down to her breast, over her defined abs, and disappeared between her legs.

I love her.

Regina licked her lips and her body heated up.

"So..." Emma spotted her head towel on the couch that was lying next to the window. She crossed the room, not caring about her nudity to get it

"I..." Regina swallowed hard when Emma's butt captured her gaze. "I was thinking... Maybe Cora and I should come to Granny's party."

Emma turned her head so quickly that the world began to spin as she wrapped her hair in the towel. She tried to steady herself and asked, "Why?"

"Well..." For the first time in her life, after the curse broke, and after the whole Pan thing, Regina felt powerless. She felt that her body was responding to Emma's nakedness, as usual these days, and not giving her brain a chance to work.

"Regina..." Emma yelled.

"I'm here." Regina shook her head.

"You were definitely not here."

"Don't you think it's time to tell them?"

Emma walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She took Regina's hand in hers. "I love it when you read my mind." She leaned and kissed her girlfriend.

* * *

"That is one of your worst ideas, Regina." Cora said while she was magically wrapping presents.

Regina had gone to her mother's room and found chaos. Boxes of all sizes and colors were spread all over the room and Cora's purple magic was everywhere.

"I strongly disagree with you, mother." Regina crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are since you are with Emma." Cora threw the words out before she could even think about them.

"What?" Regina's pose dropped, as her hands and jaw.

Cora turned around to face her daughter and looked up to meet brown eyes. "Well, your sound-proofing spell sucks. And it is not high-tech as you think. You should let Emma do it next time." She closed her right eye. "Or scream less."

She turned her whole body away from her daughter and resumed her previous activity.

It took Regina few moments before she could try and come up with an answer. But she didn't. Instead she just stormed out.

* * *

Ten minutes later Regina burst into the station with confusion written all over her face and yelling, "My mother knows about us!"

Emma, who was sitting with her legs on her desk, stopped eating mid-bite of her doughnut. Her teeth were barely touching the soft delicious pastry and she groaned. Interrupting her doughnut time was not pleasant.

"So?" she mumbled against the doughnut and finally took the bite.

"I wanted to tell her first." Regina sounded every little bit like child and looked just like one. She crossed her arms over her chest and stomped.

Emma smiled at the sight. God, she loved that woman with all her heart... among other parts of her body.

"I..." She swallowed the remaining doughnut and continued, "...know you wanted but she is a smart woman. Too smart if I may add."

"Why are you on her side? You should be on my side!"

"I love you, Regina, but I can't always agree with you."

Regina bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering.

Emma got on her feet in no time and wrapped her hands around her love. "Are you actually worried about telling Snow?" She whispered against the raven locks.

Regina buried her face in the crook of Emma's neck and mumbled, "Mhm."

"Don't be." Emma ran her hands over the other woman's back soothingly.

* * *

"Regina, please, hurry. We are going to be late." Cora urged her daughter.

She was already dressed in a simple red number. The matching red lipstick was a must these days for her.

"I never thought you'd so be excited for a party with the Whites." Regina said coming down the stairs.

Cora gasped. Her daughter was the fairest of them all. Her hair was hanging freely on her shoulders. It was longer now, reaching under her shoulder blades.

"I'm pretty sure Emma won't be able to keep her hands off of you in that red dress. If you're aiming for Snow to have a heart attack then this is perfect." Cora smirked at her own words.

"That is exactly what I want, mother." Regina chuckled and got the lasagna from the kitchen. She came back to the foyer and asked, "Are you ready?"

"No."

"Good. Then lets go."

* * *

The atmosphere in Granny's was very holiday like. Regina's eyes roamed over the decor. This world's rituals were beautiful but to Regina everything was plain. She was nervous though on the outside she was her usual self. The years of wearing mask finally came in handy.

Granny was the first to notice them standing awkwardly in the doorway.

She rushed over them and took the lasagna from Regina. "I take it you like the decoration?"

"Yes, Granny. It is truly magnificent." Regina smiled.

"I still can't get used to this world." Cora cut in.

"When you have over thirty years of living here call me again. Right, Regina?" Granny winked at the Mayor.

"Quite right." Regina nodded her eyes falling on Emma.

Snow had noticed the Mills women when they came in but decided not to speak to them. Not yet.

Emma, on the other hand, who until now was talking with Tink, saw something red flashing in the corner of her eyes. She turned around and her heart stopped. There, just a step away from the front door, stood Regina in something that could be described as panty dropper. Yes, Regina was always sexy but this was illegal. _I should arrest her,_ Emma thought and images of a handcuffed Regina made her panties wet instantly. She was thankful she wore black suit pants.

"Wipe your drool." Tink nudged Emma in the ribs.

"Uh..." Came from the Savior's mouth.

"Okay. You're right." Tink couldn't help but stare at the woman in red.

Feeling the burning stare on her back Regina turned to find Emma and Tink gazing at her. She smirked at the utter lack of subtlety and made a few strides over to them adding extra sway in her hips.

"Hello, Tink, Emma." She greeted them.

"Hello, Regina." Tink is the first to respond, mainly because Emma needs time to gather her jaw from the floor.

"Hi." A weak greeting came from Emma.

"How are you, Emma?" Regina tried to sound as calm as possible despite the effect Emma's suit had on her. Her eyes roamed over her girlfriend's form and she swore she saw budge in the pants. Regina gulped visibly at the mere possibility. A shiver ran through her body.

"Good. Good. You know." Emma shrugged.

Right in that moment Snow arrived with David in hand proudly showing off her baby bump.

"Regina. I'm so glad to see you." She greeted her former step-mother.

"Snow. David." Regina greets in the royal kind of way. "Emma and I need to tell you something."

"What?" Emma shrieked. "No, we don't." She shook her head.

"Yes. We do."

"We already suspected it and it's fine with us." Snow smiles and put a gentle hand Emma's.

Emma looked at her mother, stunned and wondering how the fuck they could have known.

"You know?" Regina asks.

"Mhm. And I think it is step in the right direction."

"Direction to what?"

"To all of us being one big happy family."

"A what?" Regina's eyebrows shot up while Emma was still too flabbergasted to respond in any way.

"A happy family, Regina." Snow stated like it was a fact. "I actually think it is the best solution."

Regina shook her head. This had to be a dream. Or she was cursed. Or Emma put some spell in her.

"Because now that I am pregnant the loft will be very crowded anyway."

Everyone's eyes widen at the realization of what Snow was thinking.

"Oh, I am not moving in with Regina." Emma, who until now looked like she wasn't there, finally shook off her trance. "We are not there yet."

"Yet?" It suddenly became Snow's turn to be left confused.

David leaned towards her and said. "I think they are in relationship, Snow."

"I know what 'We are not there yet' means, Sherlock. Thank you very much." Snow hissed, glaring her husband.

Tink and Cora were trying very hard to not to laugh at the situation, snorting in result.

Snow's eyes were jumping back and forth between Regina and Emma. Her eyes started to water and her bottom lip quivered.

"Why would you do that to me, Emma?"

"How this..." Emma started but Snow cut her out.

"I wanted another grandchild that could grow up with my son."

That earned an eye roll from Regina.

"Imagine how I feel." Cora snorted. "Apparently I'm not getting a grandchild at all."

Regina groaned and Emma put her hands on her face. Tink was smirking and trying not to laugh.

"But you are a woman." Snow eyes Regina.

"Thank you for the observation."

"Snow, calm down." David tried to sooth his wife.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down alright. My ex step-mother is fucking my baby girl." Snow yelled.

"Well, when you put it like that." David turned to Emma and Regina.

"It does sound gross." Cora nodded.

"Except I'm not baby girl anymore. I'm grown ass woman." Emma whined like a five year old girl who hadn't gotten what she wanted.

"Debatable." Regina raised an eyebrow.

At first Emma shot her a glare but the put her hands on her hips. "You are not getting any of what is in my pants." She finished with that all knowing smirk of hers.

Regina gulped. Damn, Emma Swan and the effect her words had on her. Her arousal dripped down her thighs and she had to close them.

"Too much info." David covered his ears.

"Why? What do you have in your pants?" Snow's eyebrows raised.

"You don't wanna know." Cora snorted.

Tink bit her bottom lip. She was having hard time holding her laugh down.

"No. I can't believe it." Snow shook her head in disbelief.

"Believe it, Mom." Emma said taking Regina's hand in hers.

"Yes." Regina nodded and smiled lovingly at Emma. "Do you want me to demonstrate?"

"No. Thank you, Regina. That won't be necessary." David raised his hand to stop the display of whatever it was between his daughter and Regina.

"If you don't want, Charming, I do." Granny raised her hand from behind the counter and leaned forward to watch closely. Ruby, who was in front of the counter, leaned back and whistled like a real wolf. "Yes."

Regina blushed and turned to Emma who was already launching herself forward. Their lips connected and Regina moaned when Emma's tongue pushed past the full flesh. She wrapped her hands around Emma's neck while Emma's hand slid down to her waist pushing their bodies flush together. Regina felt the hardness in Emma's pants. She shivered visibly praying that it was a spell not a toy.

Tink and Cora danced in some kind of victory while Ruby rubbed her legs and howled.

Meanwhile Snow fainted and Charming had failed to catch her.


End file.
